Dare Box - Vongola Style
by Hinami-hime
Summary: While Sawada Tsunayoshi was the most saintly person around, there was no telling when it came to paperwork.
1. The Day Before Chaos

It's been so long since I last uploaded something here. It's mostly procrastinating and reviewing on my part. I have a gazillion of KHR fanfics, three-quarter of which will never be published but be assured that I will be uploading another chaptered one when I've completed writing it. I hope you enjoy this though be warned there might be crack-ish moments or plain OOC-ness.

* * *

_**Sunday, 11**__**th**__** March | 16:54:10 | Vongola Mansion, Italy. **_

Tsuna dragged his feet, wishing that he would never have to reach the hell that was his office. When a bullet ricocheted off the wall next to him and flew towards him with impossible speed, the boy screeched and dashed towards his office _because_ his life depended on it.

"Damn you Reborn! I'm going already!"

In the shadows, the now-adult Reborn smirked.

The brunet opened the door and slammed it close behind him, jumping forward just as the bullet flew through his door and crashed out of the window. He groaned as the glass shattered and the sawdust from the door hole in the door slowly settled on him. Reluctantly, he took a look at his desk.

Ah, there it was. The bane of his life ( apart from Reborn ).

Paperwork.

Even thinking about the word made him cringe.

The sheets of paper towered above him in their position on his table, and more stacks were placed around the room, as if mocking him.

"JYUUDAIME!"

He rolled over to narrowly avoid being trampled by his right-hand man as the door broke off its hinges. One would think that a few years of being in the mafia business would make Gokudera a little more mature. The boy grunted as the door fell on him.

The silveret scanned the room for his boss and his emerald eyes widened when he saw the broken window. He paled and ran over, looking out of the now open ( broken ) window.

"JYUUDAIME! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Before Tsuna could react, Yamamoto came in, casually swinging his Shigure Kintoki over his shoulder and grinning all the while. His smile only grew wider when he saw his friend lying on the floor with an expression of disbelief.

"Hahaha, what are you doing on the floor, Tsuna? And why are you hiding under the door?"

The Storm Guardian whipped his head around, mouth dropping open almost comically as he observed his boss' position on the floor.

"You! What did you do to Jyuudaime?" Gokudera growled, scowling at Yamamoto.

"Ha-Hayato. Before that, do you mind getting me out of here?"

"Of course Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief when his friends got him out of the mess and he surveyed the damage done. He took a look at the paper surrounding his room and his eye twitched.

_More paperwork._

_More paperwork._

More_ freaking paperwork_.

All the damages meant _**more paperwork**__._

The Rain Guardian took a step back when Tsuna began to reek of danger.

The two watched as Tsuna stormed out of the room.

"YOU WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU, REBORN? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, I SWEAR."

Needless to say, they weren't surprised when Tsuna came back with less vigour, half-collapsing and covered with bruises.

( Because even Gokudera knew the Decimo's limits. )

The two began to help Tsuna tidy up his room and they left to find people to help repair the window and the door ( after Gokudera _finally_ stopped beating himself up for breaking the latter ).

With a tired sigh, the seventeen-year-old sat on his chair only to yelp and jump in surprise. Cautiously, he picked up the box, which suspiciously resembled a Vongola box. He squinted, trying to read the long note stuck to it.

_Dare Box ; To be used with caution_

_The aforementioned Dare Box you are looking at right now is a harmless device meant to get you to relax, lose some stress and to have fun. The maximum number of players for this game are three. The winner, at the end of the game, will receive a free ticket to Japan and spend a luxurious month of vacation at the seaside. _

_If you think you're ready, read on!_

Tsuna looked up. _A free ticket to Japan?_ As suspicious as it sounded, heck, he'd do anything, _anything_ to escape from his paperwork. Nodding his head determinedly, he turned back to read the note.

_Instructions : You need three players for this game. However, it is required that one of the three has to be of the opposite gender of the other two. As for the remaining two, they _must_ be acquaintances, nothing more, nothing less. _

_Roll the box in turn and a dare will be thrown at the player. Each dare has a certain number of points which will be awarded when accomplished. Of course, the player has to reveal what his/her dare is to the other two. This will continue for a week after which, as mentioned, the one with the most number of points will be the winner and receive a free ticket to Japan. _

_There is only one rule ( and please feel free to make your own, if necessary ) : Dares _cannot_ be performed on any of the players, meaning one another. _

_Enjoy!_

Tsuna frowned. Everything so far hinted at something shady. It might as well have been a practical joke someone was playing on him.

Nevertheless, he decided, he would try it.

He began to write a list of people who lived in the Vongola mansion ( no thanks to Reborn, he had been shipped to Italy after a forced inauguration as the Decimo ) and then crossed out those who would be sent out of the vicinity for missions within the week.

Hayato X

Takeshi X

Onii-san X

Lambo

Chrome

Mukuro X

Hibari-san

He blinked as he stared at the list.

Chrome was the only female among the Guardians, so she was definitely in. Kyoko and Haru had been left in Japan to complete their education, much to their protests. That left….

Lambo and Hibari.

Lambo and Hibari.

Lambo and _Hibari_.

_The_ Hibari Kyouya.

He cursed his luck. He had put his Cloud Guardian on probation for two weeks for being too destructive.

_You wish_, the traitorous part of his mind screamed.

Well, technically speaking, he had bribed the Cloud Guardian with the promise of having a fight with Reborn. And ( without his consent ) Mukuro.

The only person in the list, apart from Mukuro who seemed to fit the "acquaintances, nothing more, nothing less" was the Asian man.

While Chrome was more likely to agree, his Cloud Guardian…

Tsuna groaned.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Chrome opened the door to her room and peered out, face softening as she took in the figure of her boss.

"Bossu, is something the matter?"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, releasing a strained laugh. "If you don't mind coming to my office first, Chrome."

The Mist Guardian gave him a curious look before nodding and exiting her room, closing the door behind her.

Tsuna was sweating at an unbelievable rate by the time they reached his office and Chrome was beginning to get worried. Had something serious happened to Bossu? Or maybe Mukuro-sama?

"Chrome," Tsuna began, looking extremely serious. The girl's eyes widened in anticipation.

"I," he took her hands gently. "I need you to play a game with me."

Chrome nearly fell over. Bossu wanted to play a game with her?

"Please," he begged, looking like a kid who desperately wanted a toy.

Feeling sorry for her boss and knowing how much he suffered everyday, she nodded. If it was a way to repay all he had done for her, accepting her into the family, she would.

"I will, Bossu."

Tsuna smiled brightly and Chrome blushed. Her Bossu looked so angelic when he smiled ( not that she would be telling him anytime soon ).

"Okay, just wait here Chrome. I need to go and get another person, then we can start playing."

Tsuna was almost tiptoeing as he approached the training room. He opened the door and "Hiiee"d, moving swiftly and instinctively to the left as a man flew out, crashing into the wall.

Hibari was at it again. Beating up the subordinates because they had annoyed him in his sleep.

"Omnivore, omnivore~" a little yellow bird chirped, circling around Tsuna's head before landing and nestling itself in his hair.

Tsuna smiled, patting the bird. "Hello, Hibird."

Somewhere along the way, the bird had come to accept it's master's boss.

"Hn, what are you doing here omnivore?"

"W-Well you see, Kyouya, I need you to do a little something for me."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. When Sawada Tsunayoshi said "a little something", it was highly suspicious.

"Scratch that. Take it as a replacement for your probation."

Hibari scowled. He was _not_ on probation.

"Omnivore," he growled threateningly, walking over a fallen man and brandishing his tonfas.

"Hiiieee! Kyouya, wait! I mean, you don't want to waste the rest of your week fighting these people right?" Tsuna gestured desperately.

Hibari stopped and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Well, if you just follow me to my office, I'll explain the situation to you."

With a grunt, Hibari followed the man, Hibird chirping and circling around him.

Tsuna cringed when he felt the murderous intent flowing behind him, aimed right at his head and he hastened his pace.

"We're here," Tsuna gasped as he opened the door.

Chrome's mouth dropped open. The Cloud man was going to be involved in the game?

Hibari glanced at the female Mist user in the room and glared at Tsuna a little more.

"Explain."

"Well you see, Kyouya, I need you and Chrome to play a game with me."

Absolute silence.

"You what?" Hibari snarled, eye twitching. "I'll bite you to death, omnivore!"

"Wait! If you win the game," Tsuna shrieked, edging away from his enraged Cloud Guardian. "YOU CAN GO TO NAMIMORI! IT'S A FREE TICKET TO JAPAN!" ( Because even though the instructions said a free ticket to Japan in a place by the seaside, Hibari would simply make his way to Namimori )

Chrome suddenly understood the situation. No one would be able to miss the stacks of paperwork spread around the room.

Hibari stopped as suddenly as he had begun to attack, eyeing the omnivore with a hint of barely noticeable suspicion and disbelief.

Hn. Namimori. Perhaps this herbivorous game would prove useful.

"So? What is this game of yours?"

Tsuna thanked the gods.

"Well you see, I found this on my seat earlier."

By the time he had finished explaining, Chrome looked a little dubious and the annoyance in Hibari's expression seemed to have increased tenfold.

"W-well. We can start this from tomorrow morning so the game will end next Monday. We'll meet in my office around eight all right?"

Chrom nodded while Tsuna watched, wincing as Hibari _stalked_ out of the room.

Like a boss.

( A/N : I'M SORRY. THAT WAS JUST A WHIMISCAL PHRASE ON MY PART. )

* * *

So what do you guys think? After I post the next chapter, you will have the privilege of suggesting dares so look forward to it :P And review, onegaishimasu!

Byakuran-san will give you marshmallows. It's a promise!


	2. The First Day of Hell

It's been long since I last updated. School took over life again and I had exams. I even fainted during our Red Cross parade the day after I posted the first chapter because I slept late and haven't been resting properly ( but I was pretty thrilled because it was the first time in my life ). I'm really happy to receive such overwhelming response from you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**Monday, 12**__**th**__** March | 08:00:01 | Vongola Mansion, Italy.**_

Tsuna swerved in his chair to face his Mist and Cloud Guardians, smiling grimly as he placed the box-shaped object on the table.

"Let's start then, shall we?"

"Ano," Chrome raised her hand shyly. "How do we decide who tosses the box first?"

The brunet scrunched his eyebrows.

"Age."

Tsuna blinked, staring at his Cloud Guardian.

"Then how about youngest to oldest?"

Hibird chirped, as if agreeing and Chrome gave a tiny nod.

The violet-haired girl slowly took the box in her hand and closed her eyes, shaking it a bit before dropping it on the table.

They all jumped back when the box began emitting a light.

They squinted, trying to read what was projected.

"_Point at one random person and start laughing evilly. – 3 points"_

Tsuna had to suck in a breath of air to keep from laughing.

Hibari snorted. "Next is me," Tsuna said nervously, touching the box and the projection vanished immediately. "Here goes nothing."

"_Scream everytime you see an insect and then climb onto the nearest thing. – 7 points"_

Tsuna looked horrified. "Wha-"

"Hn," Hibari took the box, eyeing it. With a sigh, he threw it onto the table.

"_Add a 'pineapple' everytime you talk today. – 5 points"_

The Don choked on his saliva and looked at his Cloud guardian. "Kyouya?"

"I do not back down from a pineapple-challenge, omnivore." With that, he left, adjusting his suit.

Both Tsuna and Chrome watched the older boy's receding back before catching a hold of themselves and preparing themselves for the rest of the day.

"Good luck, Chrome!"

"You too, Bossu!"

"Yeah…"

Reborn frowned, watching his student enter the living room in a manner that betrayed his nervousness.

"What are you up to, Dame-Tsuna?"

The boy looked up and let out a deafening screech, scrambling onto the couch next to him. "Hiiiieee!"

The world's greatest hitman was speechless. He looked behind him and came face to face with an innocent-looking ant.

He turned around slowly to face Tsuna, only to see a red-faced Dokuro Chrome standing in front of Tsuna. She slowly pointed a finger at him, covering her mouth with the other and began chuckling, almost evilly.

Tsuna blanched. "Chrome?"

Almost as suddenly as she had started, the girl stopped. "I was just testing it out, Bossu. I know it doesn't count."

"Y-Yeah."

Tsuna slid off the couch, watching Chrome leave stiffly.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?" Reborn eyed him.

"Nothing," Tsuna replied hastily, dusting his suit. "Nothing at all. Then, see you at breakfast."

His suspicions not quite relieved, the ex-Arocbaleno nodded, making a mental note to monitor his student's level of sanity.

At breakfast, all was well. Yamamoto and Gokudera had arrived from their missions earlier that morning so they were having a breakfast with the four remaining in the mansion. Reborn was sitting at the opposite end of the table that Tsuna was sitting at.

"Oi, Hibari, stop beating up the subordinates and occupying the training room the whole day! Others want to use it too!"

"Hn, I don't care about pineapples."

"Damn right you-WHAT?!"

"Shut up and eat a pineapple, herbivore."

Tsuna choked on his bread, pathetically coughing and trying to catch his breath. Hibari's eye glinted and the unfortunate boy covered his mouth.

Chrome had ducked, furiously patting down her skirt.

"What the heck?!"

"Hahaha, Hibari, why pineapples?"

"Shut up, pineapple."

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Hayato!"

"Nyahaha, I already know what Ahodera was going to say!"

Tsuna would have slammed his face on the table if the plate of food wasn't in his way. Reborn's grip on his fork tightened.

"Any special reason you have a liking for pineapples today, Kyouya?"

"Something against pineapples, carnivore?"

"Most certainly not but-"

"Then get over the pineapples."

The quiet that reigned after Hibari's pineapple stunt kept them quiet for a few moments.

Even Yamamoto was beginning to look confused. "I don't get it," he announced finally, breaking the silence.

"Che. Like you would, you muscle-head! Jyuudaime, do you have any idea what's wrong with this idiot?"

"Well I-EEEEEEEEEE! HIIIIEEEE!"

"JYUUDAIME! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"Hahaha, Tsuna, why are you sitting on me?"

Gokudera saw red. "HOW DARE YOU SCARE AND ABDUCT JYUUDAIME, YOU YAKYUU-BAKA!"

"Hayato, it's ok. I just got a little startled."

Chrome suddenly began laughing, the peals of laughter filling the chaotic room.

Everyone sweatdropped when they realised the cause of Tsuna's shrieking.

Internally, Tsuna was fuming. That darned ant again. It was wiggling its antennas like it was taunting him, doing a little happy dance on the table. He didn't want to embarrass himself any further.

"It's just an ant Dame-Tsuna. What's gotten into you?"

"Huh? Er, nothing, just thought it was something else."

"Hmm," Reborn raised an eyebrow. "And what else could a perfectly harmless, less than one-centimetre long _ant_ be?"

Tsuna glowered at his tutor. "Like I said, it's none of your business."

They continued the rest of the meal as normally as possible but the abnormal behaviour of three certain people was beginning to disturb everyone.

"Maybe," the young Don thought to himself, "Maybe I should just stop this."

But when he entered his room and saw the pile of paperwork, the idea flew out of his head and he quite reluctantly sat at his desk.

_Just a week,_ he told himself. _I will win this. _

It was afternoon when disaster struck once again.

Rokudo Mukuro was exhausted from his mission. His stamina was slowly improving but being locked up in a tank for a few years had weakened his body. He secretly felt that he owed Sawada Tsunayoshi for taking the effort to rescue him, not that he dwelled on the thought much. A rare smile graced his lips as he fingered his Vongola ring. He was impatient to see his Nagi.

Needless to mention, he was horrified when instead of the normal routine where the shy girl would come to the door to greet him, he was met with something completely bizarre. He had barely taken a few steps when Chrome walked to him and pointed a finger at him, covering her mouth and snickering evilly.

"Kufufu~ Nagi, what happened?"

He turned to see the Decimo chuckling, clutching his stomach and pounding his fist on the wall. Suddenly realising that his Mist users were watching him in silence, Tsuna fled. Watching Mukuro's expresison contort for a fraction of a second before becoming a smirk was worth it and simply priceless.

Chrome turned a dark shade of red before, she, too turned tail and ran. As Mukuro's brain was slowly processing the turn of events, a certain Cloud guardian's killer intent reached him.

Perhaps this would get his mind off Chrome and the Decimo for a moment.

He looked up, walking down the hall. "Kufufu~ Kyouya, did you miss me?"

"I don't miss pineapples."

"Kufu- FU?!"

Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes flashed murderously. "Hibari Kyouya…Prepare yourself for a very painful death."

"Hn. I will bite you to death, pineapple."

So when an unfortunate maid overheard the conversation, her instant reaction was to run up to the Decimo's office shrieking about pineapples and murder. Poor Decimo-sama began hyperventilating for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and cowered under his desk. He didn't take action until he came to the realisation that the mansion would never survive the blow.

By the time Tsuna had made it downstairs, a good half of the left wing had been demolished but what provoked his wrath was the destroyed patch of garden he had been painstakingly growing for Kyoko.

When it registered in the two guardians' minds, it was too late to make a run for it.

"Kyouya. Mukuro. _What did I say about that garden_?"

Everyone watching winced. It was over for the guardians.

It was night when Tsuna collapsed on his chair in the office, rubbing his temples. Sometimes, he wondered why he had such troublesome guardians.

But when he really thought about it, he should have realised that Kyouya would take the dare as an opportunity to annoy the Mist user.

Reborn was going to be after his head on a silver platter.

Tsuna was about to pick up his pen when he froze. His bloodcurdling shriek once again filled the mansion.

"JYUUDAIME!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera burst in through the repaired door, weapons brandished.

"What happened, Tsuna?"

They blinked at the brunet clinging onto the curtains like his life depended on it.

"Jyuudaime?"

"Hahaha," Tsuna felt his cheeks colour. "It was nothing."

Chrome was peering in, lips twitching.

The ant crawled over Tsuna's pen, wriggling its antennas. The humans were unbelievably strange creatures. Especially this one. It's high-pitched noises were simply awful.

"Jyuudaime, I will kill that ant for you!"

"WHAT?!"

"Haha, I'm sure Tsuna doesn't mind the ant."

"You idiot! That six-legged freak of nature just threatened Jyuudaime's life!"

Now that was just rude. The ant did a little angry dance on Tsuna's table.

Tsuna didn't understand how his right-hand-man's brain worked sometimes. He just couldn't.

"Threatened Tsuna's life?"

"It's most definitely a poisonous kind sent by the enemy to attack Jyuudaime! It's obvious!"

Tsuna looked at the ant. The insect stared back and twitched one antenna, as if asking what on Earth his friends were coming up with.

In response, the boy shrugged.

Chrome nearly fell over. Was Bossu actually having a silent conversation with an _ant_?

"Crowding herbivores will be bitten to death with pineapples."

"Hiee! Kyouya!"

Tsuna landed on the floor with a thump.

Why did Hibari have to enter through the window? And wasn't he supposed to be cowering in the infirmary?

"Damn you Hibari! How dare you make Jyuudaime fall!"

The ant had had enough. With an inaudible huff, it skillfully climbed off the table and made its exit.

Dinner was a silent affair. It had been a peculiar day and apart from Lambo's occasional self-praise, everyone was in deep thought. Though Hibari looked the same as always. Reborn, too, was contemplating the strange happenings. Perhaps Tsuna had finally snapped. What a sad thing, the child had a bright future ahead of him. The Vongola Decimo knew what his tutor was thinking.

"Don't give me that pitying look Reborn."

"Such a shame, Dame-Tsuna. I thought you could handle things-"

"I haven't lost it!"

"You seem to have forgotten that I read minds."

Tsuna swallowed.

"_Please don't let Reborn find out, please please please_," he prayed.

Hibari stood up, breaking their conversation.

"What did I say about-"

"I don't crowd with pineapples."

Reborn's fork snapped in half. Interrupting the world's greatest hitman three times a day did not bode well for anyone.

Tsuna abandoned his food, scrambling out of the chair. Everyone scattered, not wanting to be on the worst end of Reborn's anger. The vicious aura surrounded Reborn and his eyes glinted.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"I've had enough for dinner, so I'll be leaving," Tsuna's voice broke a little at the end.

They all ran as Leon stretched, latching onto Tsuna's leg. Reborn pulled the chameleon back, the unfortuante Don being dragged on the floor as he landed with a painful knock.

Gokudera leapt forward to save his beloved Jyuudaime. Needless to say, chaos followed and Reborn left the dining hall a little while later, brushing the dust off his suit.

"Clean up the mess," he motioned to a maid who was passing by. She nodded, entering the dining hall. Her jaw dropped as she observed the guardians and the Decimo sprawled on the ground in the most awkward positions. Hibari gathered whatever remaining tattered shards of pride he had left and hobbled out of the hall darkly.

With a wince, Mukuro "kufufu"ed and disappeared with Chrome.

The rest of them hissed in pain as the maids and butlers rushed in, trying to help.

As Tsuna contemplated what he had done to anger the gods in his previous life, Hibari and Chrome entered his room.

Both hadn't escaped unscathed ( it would be a miracle if they had ).

"Pineapple-herbivore."

"Eh? Hibari-san, don't kill me! I didn't know things would turn out this way!"

"It's alright, Bossu."

He looked to his Mist Guardian. "I think Cloud Man just wanted to know whether we got our points today."

Tsuna sighed. "Can you help me get the box? I can't move."

Nodding, the girl passed it to him.

The moment the clock struck midnight, the light flashed and there was a tick next to the tasks they had been assigned that day. Tsuna grinned. "We did it."

Hibari simply grunted while Chrome, blushing, kissed Tsuna's cheek.

"Thank you, Bossu. Today was really fun."

The brunet smiled. "We'll meet at my office at the same time tomorrow, okay?"

They nodded and exited.

Tsuna toyed with the box for a while before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_Chrome_**_ー_**_ 3 points_**  
**_Tsuna_**_ー_**_ 7 points_**  
**_Kyouya_**_ー_**_ 5 points_**

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this. So while you review, don't forget to shoot all your dare ideas for the next two chapters, which I will upload together. *bows and knocks head*  
By the way, have any of you heard of ARSMAGNA? They're an amazing dance group xD I fell in love with them just yesterday.


	3. The Second Recipe for Disaster

Wow. Has it really been two months since I last updated?

Everyone seems to be interested in humiliating Hibari and getting Tsuna to have a sadistic streak. And Chrome gets the strangest but closest to normal ones. Thanks so much for the ideas guys, I knew I could depend on you. I have used the ones that really interested me or simply joined some. I'm glad you find this humorous. And I'm really happy you guys like Ant-san. It was my favourite character in the second chapter. I apologise for the long wait TT_TT What's life without school projects and exams? And I suddenly encountered this writers' block thing because I felt like my writing style was a little off so it took me some time to write this out properly xD I was also just really busy and my procrastinating nature might have played a part in the delay *twiddles with fingers* Enjoy and I don't actually think I can write humour ^^" ( because when I looked through this chapter, it was probably just me trying to be funny and failing )

Plus I'm really happy since this is the longest FanFiction chapter I've written - a record of eleven total pages on Words.

* * *

_**Tuesday, 13**__**th**__** March | 08:02:30 | Vongola Mansion, Italy**_

Tsuna could hardly stop his hand from shaking. That wimpy side of him still existed somewhere, no matter how hard Reborn had tried to eradicate it.

"Hurry up and pass the box, herbivore," Hibari snapped.

"Hii-! I mean, here you go, Chrome."

"Thank you, Bossu."

Inhaling deeply, the violet-haired girl threw the box on the table as Tsuna fingered his pen.

"_Act like your partner for a day. – 7 points"_

Chrome blinked, tilting her head. "M-My partner?"

Tsuna eyed the box. How could it even know if the person had a partner?

Well, it was probably just coincidence. Probably.

"Who's my partner, Bossu?"

"Huh? Well, I suppose it would be the person you're closest to…Mukuro?"

"Mukuro-sama?" The girl flushed red. "All right then."

She passed the box to Tsuna who held it gingerly. He pretended to see the non-existent rays of laser shooting from his eyes and to the box, commanding it not to give him a weird dare.

When Hibari cleared his throat, Tsuna squeaked and threw the box.

"_Kiss anyone who says "idiot" on the cheek every time they say it.__ –5 points"_

He gave the box a scandalised expression, as if asking why.

"Hn." Hibari took the box, shifting it in his hand before throwing it down.

"_Confess your love to the first person who picks a fight with you. – 7 points"_

Tsuna's breath caught in his throat. Kyouya, _confessing_?

He winced when Hibari walked out, an eerie aura surrounding him. Chrome came to stand next to him.

"Kufufu~"

"HIIIEEEEE!"

* * *

"Yo, Hibari," Yamamoto cheerfully slapped the ex-prefect's shoulder. He laughed, ducking as the tonfa missed his head by an inch.

"Don't touch me, herbivore."

"Che. Still the same as ever."

"Gokdudera," the Rain guardian turned his attention to his friend. "Where's Tsuna?"

"I saw Jyuudaime making his way here."

Yamamoto turned around to grin at the brunet approaching.

"Tsuna! We were waiting for you."

Tsuna smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Kufufu~"

"Kufufu~"

Everyone stared at the two Mist Guardians standing on either side of Tsuna, smirking. Gokudera did a little rewind in his head. Why was _Chrome_ of all people, smirking!? And had she just used Mukuro's catchphrase on his Jyuudaime?

The Don zoomed forward, taking his seat like nothing had happened. "We'll start when Reborn arrives. I wonder why he's late."

"Something came up, Jyuudaime, and Reborn-san went to deal with it."

"You were talking about me?"

Tsuna turned to face his tutor. "Reborn."

The hitman eyed his student. No traces of the previous day remained but one could never be too careful.

"So," Tsuna looked at his tutor as he began eating. "What came up?"

"Xanxus went on a rampage. Apparently, some idiot pissed him off."

Tsuna choked on his soup and stared at his tutor who was sitting at the head of the table. He stood up, trembling, clutching the tablecloth. He took a few shaky steps towards Reborn, stomach churning.

Chrome was gripping her fork, paling but watching him with the same expression Mukuro was.

"Reborn, I-" Kiss.

Silence. Twitch.

Reborn turned, his eyes betraying nothing. Well, apart from that quite black aura surrounding him. His hand slowly went up to a certain spot on his cheek. Tsuna looked into Reborn's black eyes and saw something much, _much _worse than hell. He fell onto the floor, scrambling for a grip before he passed out or threw up.

"I-I don't know what came over me! I swear! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Hiiiieee!"

The bullet ricocheted off the spot where Tsuna's hand had been.

"_Dame-Tsuna._"

_Why? _Tsuna wailed on the inside. _Why so early in the morning? I hate my life. Stupid, stupid dare._

Gokudera had stilled and his spoon paused on its journey to his open mouth. His soul seemed to have drained from his body. Yamamoto's smile was still in place, albeit stiff and Hibari was calmly sipping his soup, dabbing at the corners of his mouth occasionally with a napkin. Chrome released a series of quite demonic chuckles, synonymous with Mukuro's and the latter raised his eyebrow at the girl.

Tsuna made a move to grab his Cloud Guardian's chair but Reborn caught him by the collar and lifted him up into the air single-handedly. A strange choking sound escaped Tsuna's mouth and his face was rapidly turning blue.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die," he gasped, clawing at his throat like it was a charm that would save him.

Hibari spared him a condescending glance before continuing with his meal. Tsuna stared at his Cloud Guardian aghast, as if saying, "How could you?! After all we've been through…"

"Thank you for the meal." Hibari stood up, patting his suit before exiting the room, leaving a nearly-unconcsious Tsuna with an outsretched arm.

"Nooooo! Kyouya, don't leave me!"

The spoon clanged on the floor as Gokudera shot up from his seat. He turned to face Reborn before prostrating himself on the ground.

"Please release Jyuudaime, Reborn-san!"

As if on second thought, the Storm Guardian turned to Yamamoto and snarled, "You too, you idiot!"

Tsuna stopped struggling and went limp.

"Hayato," he whispered hoarsely. "If you don't mind coming closer."

Yamamoto came to kneel next to Gokudera who stood up slowly approached his boss cautiously, trying to avoid Reborn's hostile gaze.

"Yes, Jyuudaime?"

"Well," Tsuna wheezed, "If you could bring your ear closer, it'd be easier."

"Of course, Jyuudaime!"

As Reborn's grip tightened, Tsuna leaned forward.

Gokudera jumped back, a furious red colour coating his face.

"Jyu-Jyuudaime!" he spluttered.

Reborn threw Tsuna forward and the Decimo crashed into the wall, before dropping onto the floor – hard.

"_Prepare yourself, Dame-Tsuna."_

Tsuna lay where he had fallen as Reborn approached. His body was strangely numb to the pain and he looked up and frowned. Why was Reborn multiplying?

_This time, he was really going to die._ But could he go down without a fight?

The desperation to survive began to build up in him and just as the hitman reached his student, Tsuna shot up, a flame burning brightly on his forehead.

Reborn smirked. Gokudera broke out of his trance and Yamamoto stood behind him. The two brandished their box weapons and circled Reborn.

"So you brats think you can beat me, the world's greatest hitman?"

But when Tsuna flew out of the room and disappeared around the bend almost immediately, no one had much to say.

The smirk on Reborn's face vanished.

Gokudera sank to the ground, tugging at his hair before falling into a dead faint. Yamamoto sat next to the Storm Guardian, laughing about keeping him company. The Mist Guardians left the room in their own unconventional ways and it wasn't long before a very enraged hitman was searching for his useless student who had run away, even in his _hyper dying will mode_.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was hiding in the dusty basement he had discovered ( even _Reborn _didn't know of it ). The dust kept him company as he cried himself to sleep. Minutes after the Decimo had fallen asleep, a small black insect walked across the floor, observing the large guest in the basement.

The ant let out a miniscule sigh. Trouble followed this human wherever he went. It scuttled out hastily. It would rather stay alive to see its grandchildren.

_**Tuesday, 13**__**th**__** March | 17:31:45 | Vongola Mansion, Italy **_

While a very frustrated Reborn was still prowling around the mansion for Tsuna, Hibari was in his room, communicating his instructions to Kusakabe over the phone. While it annoyed him to end that he couldn't leave the mansion until the end of the week, he could still control CEDEF from within the mansion.

"EXTREME! YO, HIBARI!" The door slammed open.

A vein popped in the Cloud Guardian's head. Just his luck. The noisiest Guardian just _had_ to return now ( No, somewhere in his heart, he was_ not_ scared of the ex-boxer picking a fight with him ).

"Shut up and get out," Hibari deadpanned as the Sun Guardian stood in the doorway, grinning stupidly.

"What was that?! You have to return EXTREME greetings properly!"

"Mou, you two, why are you fighting? This should be a lovely reunion between two young and handsome men."

Hibari watched the man who stepped into his room from behind Ryouhei warily. A sense of foreboding suddenly hit him and Hibird settled in his hair, chirping softly.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was in the process of freaking out and shouting at everyone around him at Tsuna's office.

"DAMMIT! Even Reborn-san can't find Jyuudaime! It must have been an UMA, it abducted him!"

"Maa, maa, I'm sure nothing happened," Yamamoto tried to calm him down.

"Gokudera-sama! We have an urgent report!"

The silveret clicked his tongue and glared at the messenger. "What?"

"Sasagawa-sama has returned, along with a member of the Varia!"

"Who is it?"

"Lussuria-sama, sir."

Gokudera winced. "That creepy gay?"

"Hahaha, I'm sure he's not gay."

Gokudera groaned, pulling at his hair yet again. "Only Jyuudaime can handle this."

"I wonder where Tsuna is," Yamamoto scratched his head.

* * *

"That's it, Hibari-kun! I can't stand this behaviour of yours! Come and fight with me, and we shall see who's right."

Hibari's tonfas nearly slipped from his grasp.

He had to _confess_ to this disgusting _okama_ who flaunted the halls screeching like a woman in his flamboyant attire, flicking his bright _green_ hair?

Death by poison would have been so much more painless.

"Herbivore."

Lussuria glanced at the Cloud guardian's impassive face questioningly. "Any problems, Hibari-kun?"

"Herbivore, I-"

A low cackle erupted behind Hibari and he froze ( he is Hibari, he does _not _pale ) as Chrome peeked out from behind him, giving off vibes that could have put the pineapple-herbivore to shame.

"Continue, Skylark-kun."

Hibari was ready to singlehandedly take down an army. The pitying expression in the girl's eyes set him off.

He turned back to face the Varia's Sun guardian, hands clenched in an effort to stop them from strangling someone.

"Herbivore, I have something to tell you."

"Ara, something to tell me, Hibari-kun?"

"I l-love pineapples."

"Pineapples?"

"Kufufu~ Are you perhaps picking a fight?" Chrome's eye twitched.

"It would seem that I have fallen for you, herbivore."

_I will murder Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Lussuria smiled brighter than ever. It was like he was emitting sunrays. Hibari released the hidden blades on his tonfas, about to commit seppuku.

"You EXTREMELY love this guy, Hibari?!"

"I'm so happy, Hibari-kun. But I'm afraid I can't reciprocate your feelings since I have my eyes sent on someone else."

Sasagawa Ryouhei tensed for unknown reasons.

"Is that so."

"I hope you don't mind, Hibari-kun."

"I do not."

"I see, you were jealous of Ryouhei-kun, weren't you?"

_What?_

"I wasn't."

"It's ok, it's ok. Maybe in another lifetime, Hibari-kun, we can be together."

_I don't want to._

"Then, see you around, Hibari-kun!"

Hibari staggered, falling against the wall, covering his face.

Snap.

Hibari looked up, eyes ever so slightly wider.

"Kufufu~ I have blackmail material, Skylark-kun," Chrome giggled, waving a camera around ( how had she gotten her hands on it in the first place? ) before running off.

Hibari Kyouya had become stone. In an alarmingly zombie-like manner, he lurched unsteadily to wherever his legs took him.

_**Tuesday, 13**__**th**__** March | 17:45:51 | Vongola Mansion, Italy **_

Tsuna sat up, gasping. How long had he been asleep?

He stiffened when he heard footsteps approaching his general direction.

Had Reborn found him?

Definitely not, he decided, when the figure collapsed near him.

"HIIIIEEEEE! KYOUYA!"

Hibari looked up, a lopsided but definitely evil and strangely pained smirk on his face. His eye twitched.

"_I will bite you to death._"

"D-don't tell me you had to confess…"

_Okay so maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that._

Tsuna huddled in his corner of the basement.

"Please don't kill me, Kyouya! I mean, you'll get a lot of points and, and you'll get to go to Japan if you win!"

"Hn. I will still bite you to death after we are done with these pointless dares."

"Hiie!"

Silence settled around them.

"Uh, so I guess we're stuck here for some time, huh?"

"I'm going to sleep. Make any sound and I _will_ bite you to death."

"I wouldn't dare," Tsuna muttered under his breath. His first experience with rudely interrupting Hibari's sleep in his second year of middle school had not been pleasant.

As Hibari's breathing slowly evened out, Tsuna slowly let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. How hard was it going to be, keeping quiet in a basement with just him and Kyouya?

He sighed, leaning back against the wall. It was only the second day since they had started the game and his life had already become this hectic.

The Decimo froze, following the sudden movement of something at the other end of the basement. Something small was scuttling around in the dark. He flinched when the creature flew into the air before landing a distance away from him.

_Cockroach!_ His mind screamed.

Sawada Tsunayoshi despised cockroaches with every drop of his Dying Will. He had had some not-so-pleasant encounters with them ( like that time when Reborn thought it was fun to watch him flounder in a room full of insects as punishment, or threw him into the storage room to clean it, only for him to find that it was infested with cockroaches, cockroaches and _more_ cockroaches ) and he wasn't planning to stick around in the basement very long if he had to share it with that horrid creature.

_But then you'll be abandoning Kyouya, defenseless and all alone. The cockroach might take advantage of that and try to kill him! … Great, now I sound like Hayato._

Well, he did have a few options.

Tap Kyouya awake – _I will bite you to death, herbivore._ Nah.

Shout – _I will bite you to death, herbivore. _Definitely not.

Run around trying to avoid the cockroach ( and trip over in the process ) – _I will bite you to death, herbivore. _He wasn't suicidal, dammit.

Sit where you are ( and scream ) – _DIE._ – What? Was he turning into some kind of masochist? Why did Kyouya threaten him even in his head?

Wait a minute. Where had the cockroach gone? He stiffened again, slowly turning his head.

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Hibari was at his neck before he could even gasp for breath. "_I will bite you to death, herbivore_."

"THERE WAS A COCKROACH! I SWEAR!"

The ant scoffed. The loud human had begun screeching again. Really, how could the boy have mistaken him for one of those winged imbeciles? Sighing, the ant moved on.

"There's nothing here," Hibari did a quick survey of the place. "Spar with me, omnivore."

"Nobody spars in a basement!"

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"Right, Hibird," Tsuna ran a hand through his hair. "Only Kyouya would."

When the cool tip of the tonfa touched his cheek, he jumped. It didn't help that he felt like a million cockroaches were crawling all over his body.

"Now, now," he smiled, eye twitching. "We wouldn't want to get violent in the basement."

"Kufufufufu~"

Tsuna jumped about a foot in the air. "Chrome!"

"Kufufu~ What are you doing here, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna eyed the girl warily. Her resemblance to Mukuro was uncanny.

"What do you want?" He paused for a moment. "And how the hell did you know we were here?!"

"There's a saying," Chrome chuckled. Tsuna stepped away from her. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"So I'm an enemy?"

"I will bite you to death."

"What the hell?!"

Chrome's innocent violet irises were now a picture of madness, much like Mukuro's, and it didn't help that Hibari's face had contorted into an almost feral grin.

One didn't have to be very bright to understand when they were some _deep_ trouble.

"Uh, well, that's nice," Tsuna sweatdropped. "But I don't think I have the time to play games."

"I hope you know that certain troublesome people are arriving soon, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Certain troublesome people?" Tsuna gasped.

"Kufufu~"

"HIIIIEEEE!"

Chrome shuddered as the cockroach flew between them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the ant thought from its safe spot in the basement. Sure, the cockroach was an imbecile but meeting its end with these people was just…_sad._

Splat!

Tsuna's face turned a vibrant shade of green when the cockroach unfortunate enough to end up in the same room as Hibari Kyouya dropped to the ground.

"You didn't have to kill it!" Tsuna shrieked and Hibari growled, lifting his tonfas.

"I will bite you to death, omnivore."

"This can't be happening!" Tsuna cried, running out of the basement. Chrome smirked at Hibari before disappearing in swirls of mist.

As Tsuna ran, the thought that a murderous hitman was out for his life slipped from his mind. Failing to look where he was going, he knocked into something that felt awfully like a wall. The brunet fell on his back and slowly looked up.

"I'll kill you, fucking trash."

Tsuna stood up slowly, cursing his fate. He felt the rush of air when Hibari ran past him to stand next to Xanxus, tonfas glinting in the light.

"_There you are, my dear student._"

He cringed, turning to face a beaming Reborn.

_Shit_.

"WHAT DID I DO IN MY PAST LIFE TO ANGER THE GODS?!" his scream of agony resounded throughout the mansion as the three most bloodthirsty men in the Vongola Famiglia rushed at him.

Chrome clapped in her little corner and Mukuro materialised next to her, wondering why on Earth the girl bore a disturbing resemblance to him that day.

* * *

A bruised and lifeless Sawada Tsunayoshi dragged himself up the stairs and plopped down on his bed.

"Kufufu~ Your soul has left your body, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Chrome, you're grinning. And you're doing a horrible job at hiding it."

"Kufufufufu~"

Tsuna buried his face in his pillow. "I hate my life."

The door opened and Tsuna dragged himself up, paling as he realised who it was.

"Hn. I took the box."

"Eh?"

Hibari threw the box onto the bed, folding his arms. The impatience was written all over him. Tsuna felt a smile tugging at his lips. Kyouya was surprisingly competitive when the time called for it.

"Let's see if we've done it."

The light flared in the room and Chrome carried out a series of Mukuro's signature chuckles and Hibari patted Hibird. Tsuna heaved a large sigh. Getting beaten up might have been worth it. Might. He rubbed his shoulders at the sudden chill and the hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end. He had a bad feeling about the next day. And he had learnt long before that distrusting his Hyper Intuition was just as bad entering a den of Mafiosos without a gun.

"It's ok, for now at least," he mumbled to himself.

Hibari jumped out of the window and Tsuna watched the lone leaf that fluttered in through the open window.

"I'm leaving now, Bossu," Chrome turned tomato red and Tsuna could have cried. His female Mist Guardian was back to normal!

"See you tomorrow morning, Chrome."

"Yes, Bossu! Good night!"

As the girl closed the door behind her, Tsuna buried his face in his hands. What 'Good night?'

It wasn't like the pile of paperwork was disappearing any sooner.

* * *

**_Chrome_**_ー_**_ 10 points_**  
**_Tsuna_**_ー_**_ 12 points_**  
**_Kyouya_**_ー_**_ 12 points_**

* * *

I forgot to mention that the total number of points achievable is **50**. I know I promised a double chapter upload but looks like that isn't happening *bows* I'm so sorry. But I'm depending on you guys to give me more ideas for the fourth day :P The updates after this will probably come pretty fast ( meaning about 1-2 weeks ). I'd like to see a few more unique dares for Chrome, though, because I find it very difficult to be funny with Chrome as compared to the other two.


End file.
